3 Princes
by TheOrangeStar802
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. Their names were always said together but the thing is, they themselves have never crossed paths. A devilish scheme is set. How would they face the truth of the past? SasuNaruGaa
1. Rumours

**3 Princes**

* * *

-Chapter 1-

**-Narration: Konoha Academy is a well-known school around the City of Kohoha for the best and most valuable education for those able to afford it, which are of the elite. Anything happens there and somehow, that anything, happens on one Thursday.-**

* * *

"Look! Gaara-sama's top 1 again!".

"Sasuke-sama's here as well!".

"Naruto-sama too! Kyaa! Look, here he comes!".

A blonde haired, blue eyed 15-year old teen, hands in pockets, started walking in. He was wearing the official Konoha Academy uniform(well everyone else does too but i want u guys to know what they're wearing). It had a satin red necktie that dangled off a white polo top which was covered by a dark blue suit, where a single pin of the logo of Konoha lie in the right side of their chest. To pair it off, was a simple grey cotton pants. Beside him was his best friend who wasn't really wearing the suit that now dangled his arm, but wore a grey hoodie instead.

"Like I said Kiba, I was right".

"Yeah yeah...oh look the test rankings have been posted", Kiba said lazily as if already knowing his rank.

"Man! I probably got low in Math again".

They headed over to the papers attached to bulletin as the girls around them were giggling.

"As always, Naruto Namikaze, top 1 in everything again!", Kiba praised.

"And Math?", Naruto asked, knowing that the results for that was nearer his bestfriend.

"Hmmmm...2nd...by 1 point".

"Seriously? Well that's suckish".

Kiba rolled his eyes then moved on to the next topic. "They're here too. Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku, top 1 as well".

"Right", Naruto said as they soon headed off.

"Though it's funny really-".

"You always talk 'bout that. I know already".

"Haha...I know...but it's really weird".

With that, they left.

"Kyaa! Sasuke-sama!".

A raven haired teen with onyx clad eyes then came in with a long haired brunette with pale white eyes.

"So no. It doesn't work like that", Neji explained.

"Hn", Sasuke murmured.

"Test rankings are out".

"Whatever", the Uchiha said in a bored tone.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Neji said, scanning all the papers, "yup. Top 1, though, I can't say the same about History".

"And those two?".

"Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabaku. Present".

"Hn".

"You know...it's so-".

"I don't care anymore, Neji".

They too, soon, left.

"Look! Gaara-sama!".

A red-headed teen with bored emerald eyes came in, accompanied by a brunette boy with black eyes and purple markings beneath and a blonde girl with 4 ponytails and aquamarine eyes whose uniform had a grey skirt, the satin red necktie, replaced by a bow of an equal color with still the same dark blue suit with the pin in the right chest as well.

"Sheesh Gaara!", Tenmari said, annoyed.

"Don't bother, Tenmari", Kankurou suggested.

"Can't be helped then", Tenmari gave in.

"Ranks anyone?", Kankurou asked, only to receive silence from the red-head, but went there anyways knowing that both will follow.

"Gaara, you ranked down by 1 point in Physics but the rest, congratulations on receiving top 1", his elder sister praised.

"Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha?", Gaara decided to speak only for that question.

Tenmari sighed. "Yes".

"Hn", Gaara turned and left, followed by the other 2 after Kankurou remarked, "You 3 are just something really different".

The rest of the students couldn't believe it. The rumor about the 3 princes: Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku, was true. Their names were always together everywhere but it was Said that they have never met. When one comes in a certain room, the other 2 are in some different area, until 1 of the 2 comes in since the first one there had already gone. And if the 3 were to be in the same area, like an assembly, they'd be sitting far apart from each other. And what just happened was an example.

"Too bad they haven't met yet".

"They must look real hot together".

"Kyaa!", they chorused to the wonderful imagination.

"You know it's really weird how they also don't share any classes together as a threesome or maybe even just a twosome".

"It's like they're not suppose to meet each other or somethin' ".

They all sighed at the thought.

Meanwhile, a certain silver-haired teacher, with a mask up his face and left eye, heard the little conversation. He smiled and said, "Interesting...".

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! I know! The plot's weird but it's your choice to continue it my dear readers ^_^**


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 2: The Meeting**

* * *

******3 princes**

* * *

Hatake Kakashi praised himself for a job well done. He arranged everything very well. His plan was set and ready to go.

_**It was an apocalypse.**_ It was really true. Friday the 13th was dangerous. These were the thoughts of the students when they heard the announcement. It exactly said, "Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, to the principal's office".

The students, actually the girls, resisted the urge to get up from their chairs to see ahd watch the 3 gorgeous boys that would meet up in the 7th room down the hall in a few minutes.

Sasuke's class was in the first room of the hall. Neji turned his pale eyes to the raven hair, chuckling. "Good luck...tell me all about them".

"Shut up".

"Sasuke, you're excused", Kurenai told the Uchiha as he stood up while all eyes were on him.

* * *

Gaara's class was in the third room of the hall. Asuma already told him to go. Just like Sasuke's situation, everyone was staring at him.

"This will be interesting...", Kankurou muttered.

Gaara got to the door with a smirk, thinking about what his brother just said.

* * *

Naruto brought both both fists up in the air and stood up saying, "And they said that Friday the 13th was bad luck. I get to meet those two, huh...see ya, Kiba!".

"Lucky brat...skipping classes and all", Kiba muttered.

"Oh yeah...", Naruto recalled the part about skipping and turned to his teacher, "I'm going Iruka".

* * *

All 3 got out of their rooms at the same time and madness started. The teachers weren't all too clueless. They knew the status of the 3 for the girls. So when the three headed out, the classroom doors were locked and only the two windows of each class could be used.

They were just there, standing by the hall. The girls were just watching by the windows catching the sight. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Although he was nearest the Principal's Office, Naruto headed to where Gaara was, where Sasuke was headed as well. The 3 of them had their hands inside their pockets aside from Naruto whose right arm was stretched out. "Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you".

The place was silent. The females though can't take it anymore. Seeing the 3 princes together was like finding the rarest diamond.

Gaara and Sasuke didn't take the hand but instead said,

"Gaara Sabaku".

"Sasuke Uchiha".

Naruto placed his hand back in his pocket. "If I knew you weren't that friendly-".

"Shut up, dobe. Let's just go", Sasuke said.

"Did you just call me a useless idiot, teme?", Naruto countered.

"I don't understand how someone like you could be popular and smart", Sasuke insulted.

"And I don't understand how- Ow!", Naruto was cut short when he reached for his head because of a sudden throbbing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"No it's nothing. Let's", he looked around and saw the one he was looking for, already down the hall, "Man! Gaara-san is already over there. Ngh!", Naruto reached for his throbbing head again then headed over to Gaara as Sasuke followed as well, eyeing the blonde's actions.

* * *

"Agent K in. I just saw it".

"Agent H in. It happened?".

"Agent T in. What do we do?".

"Agent I in. I'm contacting, Master...he's here!".

"Sir, this is Agent I. There's some slight problems...".

"All of them?", a voice said.

"Yes, sir. They were just called a minute ago".

"Watch them when they come out. If anything critical happens, bring him home".

"Yes sir. Agent I out".

"H out".

"T out".

"K out".

* * *

When the 3 arrived, they were greeted by a blonde woman.

"Hiya Tsunade", Naruto gave her a two finger salute.

"Dobe, you know who you're talking to?", Sasuke said.

"Sure! My aunt!", Naruto smiled.

Sasuke turned to the principal.

"Yes. Apparently that's true", then she turned to the blonde, glaring, "but who gave you a right to call me that brat!".

"Sorry Tsunade...sensei! I got used to it. Ummm...so why're we here?".

"It's not me you're going to talk to, it's your Vice Principal here", she pointed to a door to her left.

"So that's where the Vice Principal is...", Naruto said as the 3 of them got in.

There, a silver-haired man sat on a mahogany desk with his hands below his chin, eyes closed, smiling beneath his mask.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, Vice Principal of Konoha Academy. Nice to meet you! So you guys are the 3 princes?".

"Huh?", Naruto asked as the other 2 just raised their eyebrows.

"Now now, don't tell me you-".

"Sensei, just please tell us why we're here", Gaara complained.

Kakashi sighed. "But before that, I'll just inform you three, since you don't know about it, you're the rumoured 3 princes of the school. Moving on- Ah...Is there a problem Mr. Namikaze?".

Naruto stood there agape. "What the heck's with that name?".

"Well, you're-" Kakashi was cut short by a red-head again.

"Just tell us".

"Alright. Too put it simply, for the whole day, you 3 must always be together".

"WHAT?", Naruto shouted as the other two's eyes widened.

* * *

**A/N: Haha...there...that's the situation. But don't worry, they're not doing that for no reason at all. So please R&R and I'll see if the next chapter's worthy enough to be posted...Just kidding! But I might change my mind though...so R&R! Oh and the Agent thing...it's awkward I know...my imagination is saying sorry**


	3. An Eventful Day

**_A/N: Hello to those who take time to read this! So I didn't think it had to come to this but school is haunting me. It'll come up in 3 weeks from now. So first, I'd like to say that this chapter will probably suck which leads to second...chapter 4 is already available since yeah (refer to first). Third, I'd probably post chapters 5-10 a day after this which means that this'll be complete soon. Fourth, I's like to thank Mettlei for helping me with stuff here :D And last, please support my cousin, Dreamer609, with her fic. She told me all about it and it will get good soon so yeah...read her fic and support! _**

* * *

******3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Eventful Day**

"Alright. Too put it simply, for the whole day, you 3 must always be together".

"WHAT?", Naruto shouted as the other two's eyes widened.

"And why do we have to do that?", Sasuke said coolly, but still shocked to be with the red-head and the dobe.

"Remember the new art room being prepared?", Kakashi asked.

The three nodded slowly.

"We're asking you three to paint it. You know, I decided thst it's like saying, "A room created by students, for stu-".

"Why us?", Gaara interrupted again.

"You three are artists correct?".

They nodded again. Yes, all 3 of them were well known for their art. No painting of theirs cost less than a million dollars. It was for that reason that their families were thrown into the elite. And because of this, when they take art classes, they have to deal with photography, as to not to make a fuss about their works.

"We wanted you to be the people to design the place. It will be interesting and also if you'd take the task, I'll excempt you 3 in one subject, deal?".

"Well...tempting...", Naruto thought, "Fine! I'll do it! I've never painted a whole room before! But seriously, why do we have to be together?".

"The design must be finished by Monday. It's alright if you don't finish it today but, you must be sure that the rest of the work will be done by then. And in doing so, you have to think of a design already. Please think of a creative design though. Don't just say you'll paint stripes and polka dots and stuff", Kakashi said with a hint of warning in his voice.

"Uhhhh...okay...", Naruto murmured, surely hearing the real meaning of what Kakashi said.

"I'm in...excempt me in History...seriously, why do we have to learn about something in the past?", Sasuke muttered lazily, "I guess I'll just have to deal with these two".

Kakashi turned to his interrupter. "Gaara-san?".

"Fine. Whatever", Gaara said annoyed, "just don't expect me to be friendly with them at the end".

"Okay then...then it's settled. You can leave. Go check the art room with Tsunade".

As soon as they left, Kakashi muttered, "Give their task, check".

"Come, follow me", Tsunade said as they got back, "it's about to be break time soon, though, you might wanna hurry".

"Man! The "Princes" thing again...I mean what's up with the-".

"Shut up, dobe. You're annoying".

"Hey Uchiha! No one's trying to bother you!".

"There's you".

"Wha-".

"You two are really annoying", Gaara muttered. He didn't really know why he accepted the task. He just thought that he wanted to be with those two, but most especially the blonde. _But why?_ _They were annoying. The blonde keeps on talking, then the Uchiha complains about it, then they began their nonsense. So really, why?._ Gaara then felt a throbbing pain on the right side of his head but chose to ignore it.

They arrived at the art room at last, which was on the 2nd floor, left hall, 3rd room of the school. The room was huge enough for someone to live in except it was still grey and dull. You could be thinking that it was a prison ward that gave special treatment. The only difference was that there were newspapers spreaded across the floor and by the corner were buckets of assorted paint and paintbrushes and paintroller.

"Tsunade, what are those square markings over there", Naruto pointed at the the 2 square markings across them, "and over here", then at the 2 markings beside the door.

"Those are for the windows. To mark you not to paint that part".

"Oh...ok".

"Now I'll leave you three here. You could use break time, though, if you don't mind the female students, just make sure you're already coming out with a design. The art teachers suggest that it would be nice to paint a scenery. What do you think?", she sighed at the no answer she received,"But for now you should pick a background color already. Naruto's eye color seems perfect".

Naruto blushed upon the compliment. "Tsunade!".

Tsunade chuckled. "Fine. I'll leave it to you then.".

Soon, the break time bell rang. The threesome could hear the screams of the females who were now making their way to the art room.

"I heard they were there!".

"I need to see this with my eyes!".

"Kyaa! Hurry!".

Tsunade turned to the three. "Do you still want to have break time? I have the only key that locks this place...it works this way for now".

Naruto turned to the other two in the room then to the opened door that echoed the sounds of the screaming girls. "Lock it?".

"Smart choice", Gaara muttered.

As soon as a group of females were already near the room, Tsunade had made it in time to say goodbye and lock the door.

They could hear Tsunade telling the fangirls that they couldn't be distrubed so she had the only right to lock and unlock the door. They whined with this and more so when they saw the windowless walls.

"This room being windowless...it's just perfect for us,huh?", Naruto remarked.

"Guess so...", Sasuke agreeed.

"I'm sorry if you guys wanted to go out for-".

"You think we want to go out there?", Gaara raised an eyebrow.('kay so i know he has no eyebrow)

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah...you're right".

"Let's just go get started with the background...". Sasuke grabbed a paint roller and a bucket of paint and started.

After a while, Naruto stuttered, "Te-teme! What's with the color?"

Sasuke blinked. He turned to the wall he was painting on._ It was blue! The shade of the dobe's eyes! Huh? Wait...why did he pick that? Why the fuck did he pick that?_

"I-I don't know...we'll just apply another color to it and then-", Sasuke suggested but was cut short.

"If we do that, then the color might mix", Gaara said, "we'll just go with that. It's not that bad really...Naruto's eye color could make a good shade in...deed...". His eyes widened. _What did he just say?_. His head throbbed again but still managed to ignore it.

Naruto's cheeks turned rosy. "I-I feel like you guys are turning strange...".

The room then turned silent as a thick air of awkwardness surrounded them.

5 minutes before lunch starts, Tsunade got out of her office and decided to unlock the room for them to have lunch earlier.

She opened the door and she saw the wall to her left and the right of it colored majestically with a color,to her surprise, she had suggested. Though, it wasn't done yet, she didn't blame them. The room was huge.

"Well,well...what made you the decide in unison?".

She turned to the three and soon she felt the thick tension of the air around them. "O...kay? Just wanted to inform you that lunch starts in 4 minutes. You might want to grab a meal by caf already. So...now...I'll be going then".

As soon as she left, Naruto decided to put down his paintroller and talk. Ever since he told the two that they were acting weird, they haven't even opened any of their mouths.

"I'm going to get some lunch...wanna come?".

Gaara paused his work as well and got out of the room without bothering to answer the blonde.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You?".

When he received silence, Naruto just shrugged and followed after the red-head.

Naruto got to the cafeteria and saw Gaara in one of the tables, eating. When he got his meal, he headed for where he was.

"The girls are coming to get you, you know?", Naruto informed.

"I can finish my meal in the spare time", Gaara said monotonously.

"If you say so", Naruto scanned his tray then at Gaara's then used his left hand to hold the tray while the right for grabbing something from his own,"Apple?".

Gaara eyed the red fruit _Was he being serious?_ Then he turned to the twinkling azure eyes that looked as if he'd be the happiest person on earth if Gaara got the apple. His hand started to work on its own as he decided to take it, but was surprised when Naruto suddenly let go of the apple and his tray on the nearest table and clutched his head.

Naruto gasped in pain. His head was throbbing madly again but it was different from when he was talking to Sasuke. It was much more painful._ Why was it that when he handed Gaara the apple, it reminded him of a small hand that offered him one as well?_

Gaara got up from his chair and went to the blonde's side, worriedly. "You okay?".

When he received no reply, he saw the blonde clutching his head painfully. He didn't know what to do except that he had to find a way to calm him down. He knew he was definitely gonna regret it, but he hugged the blonde while making circles at his back and patted it at the same time while also saying, "Ssshhh...it's okay".

Naruto felt someone soothing him. The pain slowly left him knowing that his bestfriend was calming him. _Wait...best friend?_ He let go and saw Gaara in front of him. "G-Gaara?".

"U-ummm...are you okay now?", Gaara asked, embarassed at what he just did.

"Y-yeah...". Naruto was shocked._ Why was Gaara...?_

Sasuke arrived at the cafeteria with only 2 minutes left to spare. When he got there, he saw his two "aquaintances",_ yup, he wasn't going to call them friends_, just standing there._ But why?_

"What's with you two?", he asked.

Both flinched at his words but soon acted as if nothing happened.

"S-Sasuke! Hey! Nice to see you! I'll be going now", Naruto said as he grabbed his tray and sped off after saying, "You can have the apple, Gaara!".

Sasuke turned to the red-head who answered him in a glare then soon left as well. Sasuke was left with 1 minute. He got his meal and headed off afterwards.

Naruto was able to finish his lunch before Gaara arrived due to nervousness and soon got back to work. _What in the world was happening today?_

-time skip to dismissal-

Kakashi watched as the students who started leaving.

"They kept on hiding!".

"Why didn't they place the windows already?".

"Yeah and now we weren't able to see them!".

"You'll see them in Monday in no time", Kakashi muttered to no one.

The silver-haired man went back to the Principal's Office and saw the blonde woman exhausted from her work.

"Tsunade, let me have the key. You look tired enough. I'll get the boys out".

Tsunade placed her hand in her pocket and brought out a key. "Here. Thanks, Kakashi. I don't think I have any more strength to move".

"Sure thing", Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

He headed for the 2nd floor and brought out the key and opened the door. He brought out a grey remote, the size of a USB, only it had one green button in the middle.

Naruto stretched his arms. He looked at his watch and realized it was dismissal time. _So where was Tsunade?_

The door to their room was suddenly opened and they saw their silver-haired vice principal.

"Thanks Kaka-", Naruto started.

Kakashi pressed the green button. Suddenly a grey smoke errupted from out of nowhere. The 3 were too surprised to do anything. Naruto knew he was surrounded. He moved everywhere trying to find the other two, desperately, until his head suddenly bumped into a, fortunately, dry part of the painted wall. He start to lose consciousness and collapse from the doubled pain he got from his throbbing head.

Meanwhile, the two others collapsed as well.

"Good night!", Kakashi said locking and leaving the room with the new items placed. He got out of the room, unharmed from the smoke, thanks to his mask, and got out to the school's trash bin where, due to his great timing, the pick up truck came and he tossed the key in.

"Plan, success", he murmured.

* * *

**A/N: So I kinda wrote every rant above but again...I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS SUCKISH CHAPPIE! IT'S BEING OVERDRAMTIC, RIGHT? GO CHECK THE GENRE OF THIS...IT ALREADY HAS DRAMA...SO LEAVE NOW AND GO TO CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Suspicions

**A/N: Yeah...so here's chapter 4...suckish as well but enjoy!**

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Suspicions**

_-10 minutes after dismissal went off-_

"This is Agent I. Have you seen them, Agent T?"

"No. I've checked everywhere. I'm really worried".

"Agent K in. The principal left. She has the key right?".

"This is Agent H. We can't know if they're still in there".

"Stupid windowless walls!", Agent I said.

"What if they went home. They could have hung out", Agent K said.

"We'll check by the end of the day. We'll tell master our suspicions. This could be a problem though. We have to be patient. Agent H, off".

"I off".

"T off".

"K off".

* * *

Everything was peaceful. There was a river flowing gently against the rocks that suddenly made the stream, and even the rocks, shine by the moonlight. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight. He didn't want to take his eyes off it._ Then...huh? Why'd it go dark? The moon seems to have left. The place lost it's beauty._ His hand reached for his head as it suddenly throbbed. He looked at his hand then at the stream. He felt something...beside him? His eyes widened. There was...there was..._**NO!...WHY?**_

"AHHHHH!", he opened his eyes and saw onyx and green ones staring down at him and sat up immediately in surprise, "Ow!".

"Ouch! That hurt dobe!".

Gaara just grunted as he rubbed his own forehead.

Naruto held his own throbbing head at the back. "Ngh!".

"Are you okay?", Sasuke asked, still rubbing his forehead, "man! what's your head made off?".

Naruto grinned at his remark and looked at himself. Crystal beads of water were falling down on him, so he decided to take off his suit. "Where are we and why were you guys staring down on me a while ago?.

"We're still in the art room", Gaara answered the first question.

Naruto looked all around him. It WAS the art room. But something was different. "So why is there a table of food and clothes over there?".

"That, we haven't figured out".

"So, we're held captive?".

Gaara shrugged.

"So why were you staring down on me?".

"You looked like you were in pain. Was it a nightmare,dobe?".

As he tried to remember his previous dream, his head throbbed madly. "Probably...ngh!".

The two turned to the blonde who was now clutching his head.

Gaara sighed. _Oh God! Please don't let me do it again!_

_Damn! What's happening to me...ugghhh...ngh! Ah!_ A thought came to him. He inhaled then exhaled making the pain settle back.

Gaara mantally thanked the heavens above since his prayers were heard and Naruto started to calm down.

Naruto leaned against the wall. Somehow he had just controlled it when he remembered the same experience he had 10 years ago.

"Dobe, stop scaring us".

Naruto inhaled and exhaled. "This same thing happened 10 years ago. I-I don't know why it's happening again".

"What's happening again?".

"It's nothing much".

"10 years ago?", Gaara spoke at last.

"Y-yeah. Why?".

"Nothing...ngh!", _damn! why did his head start to hurt as well?_

"Hey Gaara, you alright?", Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. You should worry about yourself".

"It's alright. I've kinda learned to control it".

Gaara clutched his head in a way that it only looked as if he was leaning on his hand. "Hey? Where were you 10 years ago in October?".

Sasuke, noticing that he wasn't part of the coverstaion of the two, answered in his own mind. _I was in...? He was in...where was he again? October, 10 years ago..._ His vision suddenly turned hazy and blood red colors were everywhere. He blinked in confusion to what was happening and it was already gone. _What was that?_

Naruto's hand moved to his head as a pang of pain came in, trying to know where he was, October, 10 years ago.

"Don't force yourself if you feel your head throbbing as well", he heard Gaara say.

He inhaled and exhaled again. "As well? What do you mean?".

"Nothing".

"So what are we suppose to do now?", Sasuke made his way through them as he shoved out what just happened to him.

"Yeah. What are we suppose to do here?".

"I think we should wait. Only Tsunade has the key", Gaara suggested.

With that, the 3 fell into slumber.

* * *

"It's been a day. What do we do, Agent H".

"Agent I, call Master".

"Sure...connecting...in!".

"Well, Agent I? Where is he?".

"He hasn't come home sir".

"What?".

"Our suspicion is that he's still with them. Though, if he was in the room, the principal just went home like she knows they've left".

"I'll contact the principal".

"Yes, sir. We're signing off".

* * *

"**WHAT?**", Tsunade spat, "Kakashi told me he already let them out!".

"Kakashi?".

"Yes ".

"We can't have suspicions on Kakashi, yet...alright, thanks for the information Tsunade".

"Sure. Just go look for him. Damn! Why didn't you involve the teachers in the first place".

"Yes, it was a mistake. We'll do all we can to find him".

* * *

"Agent I?".

"Yes, master?".

"Investigate on Kakashi".

"Hai!".

* * *

**A/N: What ABOUT 10 years ago? You're probably not asking yourselves that, right? It's really obvious, I know! So continue reading and reviewing if you find it worthy of reading. No one's forcing you! Oh and I apologize for the shortness and suckishness of this! GOMEN!**


	5. Distraught

_**A/N: Hello again! Like promised, here's chapter 5 but I won't give you the chapters until chapter 10...that's too unfair...review people! So you'll only have until chappie 6 'kay? I'll see if I'll post the other chapters soon...**_

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Distraught**

The silver-haired man took a sip of his coffee when a knock came to his house.

He headed for the door and opened it to see such a surprise.

"What are you four doing here? Kiba, Tenmari, Kankurou, Neji?".

"Kakashi-sensei, where are the three of them?", Tenmari asked.

"They're in the art room, why?".

"Why are they there?", Kiba cried out.

"I kept them there".

The foursome's eyes widened. "WHAT! WHY!".

"Well, I wanted to see the result of what happens to a certain 3 people who people adore but haven't ever in their life met each other after 3 days of incubation. By the way, why are _you_ the ones here? Aren't their parents suppose to be the one searching for them?".

The four explained everything to him until Kakashi's eyes widened and his face grew paler and paler.

"You didn't involve the teachers here, why?", he asked, still shocked by the information.

"We thought it was best that no one knew", Neji explained.

"And only Tsunade knows?".

They all nodded.

"This is bad. Real bad", Kakashi said.

"What's wrong? Just hand us the key then we'll open the art room", Kankurou suggested.

"No. My plan was fail-proof. I threw the key away".

Their eyes widened again.

"Then let's wreck the room", Kiba suggested.

"Konoha Academy is a school for _ELITE_ children. The walls of the school cannot be damaged so easily as to not let their parents worry if anything happens", Kakashi informed.

"So how did you plan on getting them out?", Tenmari asked.

"The key to the room had two copies. One was Tsunade's, one was mine's. I told Tsunade that I lost mines so her key would be the one used. Meanwhile, my key was being kept away".

"Where's the place you asked for it to be kept away?", Neji asked.

"No. It was a friend I asked a favor from. His place is far away. At best, he'll reach this place in a day".

"Kakashi-sensei?", Kiba called out.

"Yes?".

**"WHY THE HECK DO YOU HAVE TO BE A TOTALLY GENIUS SMART ASS VILLAIN!"**, he shouted.

"Why thank you, Kiba!".

"So, we're suppose to wait for this friend of yours? Why can't you just contact him then ask him where he is so we could go to him?", Kankurou suggested.

"He gets kinda angry when being rushed...ehe".

"Kakashi-sensei, I swear never to cross paths with you if you ever come up with a devious plan for me", Kiba said.

Kakashi just grinned.

"See ya, Sensei! Please call us immediately when the duplicate comes", Tenmari waved as they all left, leaving Kakashi with a card.

"Now we're just suppose to wait", Neji said.

* * *

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He held his head which thankfully, had paused from throbbing. He checked his watch. It was already Sunday. He woke up too early, though. It was just 5am. He got up and saw his other 2 friends sleeping soundly. He headed over to where the table of food and water were and started munching on one of the 6 bento boxes while contemplating. Ever since he met the two guys, his head had been throbbing madly. 10 years ago he felt the same thing. He remembered how they were all so worried about him. The first time it occurred, he woke up from the hospital bed. So the question was,_ just what really happened and what is happening now?_

Naruto looked around the room. They've finished painting half of the room already, leaving out the places where the windows were suppose to be. The background really was beautiful. _But it was...the same as...then._ Naruto then grabbed a paintbrush and started painting something he didn't know of as he ignored the continuous throbbing of his head.

* * *

Sasuke saw blood everywhere. He knew he already got over it so why was this happening? No. This was different. He wasn't in THAT room. The blood was coming from...

Sasuke gasped as hazy red came into view again. He blinked a lot of times until it was actually gone.

He looked around him to search for a certain blonde. He was by the corner. He was painting THAT place. Hazy red patterns swirled in the air again._ 'STOP! STOP! STOP!'_, Sasuke pleaded in his mind.

* * *

Gaara was scared. _Did he lose him' Wait? Whose...him?_ The scenery came into view. It was this place where he lost _him_. He tried to forget and he did._ How can he be remembering all this? He had to forget. He just had to forget._ But the odds were against him.

He woke up. He looked across him, seeing a certain Uchiha crumpling his eyes from fear towards something by the corner. It was Naruto. He was painting _it_. He went towards the blonde. His eyes were dull and looked like they were in pain.

"Naruto! Wake up! Stop it!", Gaara said, shaking the blonde.

Naruto woke up from his daze as a trickle of tear fell. "Gaara...san?".

* * *

"Hello?".

"Tenmari?".

"Ah! Sensei! Is it in?".

"Yes. I'm on my way".

"We'll be there too. Thanks, sensei".

* * *

Naruto blinked. He felt his face where a tear just fell. _Why the heck was he crying?_ He looked behind him and saw Sasuke closing his eyes as if in fear. Beside him, holding his shoulder, was Gaara.

"Gaara? What's wrong with Sasuke? Is he alright?", Naruto asked, "what happened here?". He checked his watch to see that it was 8. He looked in front of him. _It was THAT. The rocks. The rivers. The..._

Naruto clutched his head. This was the worst. It was the most painful thing he felt. He couldn't help it. He just screamed.

* * *

They were by the door when they heard the blood-curdling scream.

**"KAKASHI! OPEN IT!".**

"H-hai, Minato-sama!", Kakashi said, hurrying to unlock the door.

When they came in, they saw Gaara crying as he was hugging the blonde as the scream began to fade. Though, Gaara did a good job on calming the blonde, Minato grabbed his son as he soothed him. Before Naruto lost his conciousness, they heard him say, "The cliff...my fault...blood was everywhere!".

Gaara's knees collapsed as his tears fell again. "It was him I wanted to forget...", he said.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're thinking that everything's so short overdramatic again, right? Well if you find it that way...then...eh! Just R&R so I'll know your thoughts.**


	6. Plans for 10 Years

_**A/N: Here's Chapter 6! It'll make everything have sense(in a weird way) now...well not really everything...so...yeah...READ!**_

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

******Chapter 6: Plans for 10 years**  


Sasuke's eyes opened. He saw the white curtains, the white walls...well...you get the point...everything was white. Of course anyone would say it's a hospital. But it was different. He didn't hear noises that would come from the hustling of feet from nurses, he didn't hear other people in nearby rooms...it just wasn't one. _So where was he?_ He got up real fast causing him to feel really dizzy and make his eyesight a blurr. When he got out, he saw red and gold designed walls, carpets and ceilings. He walked across the hall that he felt would lead somewhere...a person he knew was located. As he got closer, he saw a certain red-head and a blonde, only the blonde was much older than the real blonde he knew. He also saw his bestfriend and a brunette with wild brown hair, Gaara's siblings and father and...his uncle? And his silver-haired teacher as well?_ What was going on?_

Gaara noticed a figure watching from above and called out. "Uchiha, come", he commanded.

Sasuke slowly went down, worried as to why his brother was here. He sat down on velvet blue couch and asked in a word. "Why?".

"They told me everything", Gaara answered, "do you remember Sasuke...san?".

Sasuke closed his eyes again when his vision was clouded with red, only this time he could make out what he was seeing. It was no pattern. It was blood. He remembered now. It was awful. The memory that was stowed away just like the previous one. It hurt so much that time. He decided to open his eyes to see Gaara, his friend, staring.

"Do you remember now?".

Sasuke nodded slowly at the painful memory. "Is that the only reason why they're here?".

"No. They told me what 's been happening these past 10 years and the incident between us three, two days ago".

_Oh yeah...they were trapped_ "Where's Naruto?".

"He's still resting. It seems that he had the worst part of it", Gaara said, looking as though he was in pain at the thought.

"So, what's been happening", Sasuke said, chosing to move on to the next topic.

Madara, Sasuke's uncle, sighed. "We weren't there at the beginning. We found you three just unconscious. We rushed you all to the hospital because of the severe blood loss. When you all woke up, it was decided that you were never to see each other ever again because even an image of any of you could regain a memory and bring pain to the person. It was just too much".

Gaara's father decided to speak. "You and my son both had traumatic amnesia from a reason we never knew. Minato's son on the other hand, had retrogade amnesia because of the blow to his head".

"We asked Gaara if he knew why Naruto received a fatal injury. But he only remembered the scenes before and waking up with...with...", Minato, who Sasuke figured out to be Naruto's father, wasn't able to continue.

"Please don't continue anymore, Mr. Namikaze. As much as I want to, I'm sorry but, all I could also remember was", Sasuke inhaled, "the blood".

Sasuke felt Madara's hand behind his back. "It'd be better not to force yourself".

Sasuke nodded at his brother's words.

"We arranged how you will never meet each other", Gaara's father continued,"it wasn't all that easy since you were suppose to be studying at Konoha Academy. We decided not to tell your teachers about your situations thinking that it would be best if it worked that way. And well, our hypothesis was proved wrong when your Kakashi-sensei here set up a scheme".

Kakashi rubbed his hand behind his head and chuckled. "Aha sorry about that, Sasuke".

"He set you 3 up because he thought it would be _FUN_ to watch 3 people who've never seen each other stay in one place in 3 days", Gaara's father said while rolling his eyes.

"Now, your friend, Neji, Naruto's friend, Kiba and Gaara's siblings were all part of our plans as well".

Sasuke eyed his bestfriend who just grinned.

"They're agents we hired ever since we learned that you were in such situation. We needed someone to divert your paths so you wouldn't meet up. Who else could that be but someone you trusted? We took them in when we learned that they were close to you, Gaara's siblings as an exception. They'd contact each other when you're in close range contact with someone from the three of you. Do you understand?".

Sasuke nodded his head remembering times when Neji would tell him to go somewhere else just because of something he forgot then when they'd get there, he'd realize it was just in his pocket or bag. "So why would they keep on telling us that it was weird how we never see each other and interesting when we were to meet up?", he asked.

"Well, we told them to act normally. And if they'd think like they're not agents, telling you the weirdness that you've never cross paths and one day you'd get to see each other...well it was normal".

"So that's it...", Sasuke said as a statement then turned to his brother, "and you were part of this?".

"I was held reliable for you. So...yes", the older Uchiha informed.

"It's all up to Naruto if he could explain and remember everything. Though, his damage was worse-", Minato informed but was cut short when a voice from above came.

"I remember everything".

* * *

**A/N: Hahahaha! Naruto's fierce voice with a cliffhanger! 'Kay so I'm sorry if I got my amnesia facts wrong but I want it to happen like that. Now, to make it clear, Agent H: Neji (Hyuuga), T:Tenmari, K: Kankurou, I: Kiba(Inuzuka; Kankurou's 'K' also, so this is where I decided to use surnames, aside from Kanukurou and Tenmari who I have no information about their last names) Next chapter: secret from 10 years. You curious now? Then R&R, folks!**


	7. 10 Years Ago I

_**A/N: Yey! Chapter 7! ^_^ I just wanna remind you guys that I'll pause here for the week...I'll wait until the weekend til' I see enough numbers to continue this, either number of reviews or number of visits would do.**_

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : **_**10 years ago I**_

When a door to a beige and brown RV stopped at a good enough land to stay in for the night, a little boy wearing an orange and white striped collared shirt, with khaki shorts and blue shoes that matched his eyes, came out, with a young man with same blonde unruly hair as his, wearing a white and green striped collared shirt as well and some cargo shorts with white and yellow shoes for him. They were the father-son Namikaze.

It was little 5-year old Naruto's belated birthday gift. He asked his dad if they could go out somewhere where a good painting could be made. A place with a scenery. So he was given an overnight stay in the woods where it was said that there was a place within it where a beautiful sunset would come out then a dazzling night sky will replace it. The little blonde knew ,even just by the thought of it, would make a breathtaking scenery to paint.

The 5-year old couldn't wait to find the spot. He grabbed his canvass, paintbrushes and paint. He was set. He tried to speed off, only to be grabbed by someone by the waist.

"Daddy!", he whined.

"Naruto, I know how much you want to search for the place but please help daddy unload our things?, the older blonde pleaded.

The smaller blonde's eyes softened but knew he was falling for a trap. He stubbornly said, "No!.

"Okay...Go find that spot...I'll stay here and unload everything...".

Naruto was grinning.

"But I have no choice but to just cut the ramen supply, though".

His grin turned into a pout and he started to hit his dad by the stomach. "I'll go help daddy!", he whined.

Minato can't help but smile at his own son's simple weakness. "Okay...okay...we won't cut the supply of ramen!".

"Yey!", Naruto cried out.

As soon as they finished unloading their things from the RV, Naruto asked his father if he could go there already, knowing the surroundings of it from a picture a tourist took. His dad nodded and Naruto ran off, telling his father that he'd come back and get him when he found the route. Even as a little boy, Naruto was surely an intelligent child, even finding his way back was easy enough.

He found the place. You could call the place a cliff since you could fall easily ,but thankfully, there were thick bushes in the middle of the edge of the cliff and the top land, that guards one from falling. Naruto placed his canvass behind the bushes. When he was done, he breathed in and out and enjoyed nature's life (what the heck...lol). Although all you could see were trees, you could hear the live birds, crickets and other small living beings around the place. He would've stayed longer but remembering his worrisome father, he left the place.

When he got back, he saw his father in a foldable chair they brought, while reading some book.

"You found it Naruto-kun?".

Naruto nodded.

Minato stood up and marked his page with his finger as a bookmark. "Let's go, then! I'll have to know where you are, don't I?".

The father and son walked hand in hand to their destination. When they got there, Minato already memorized the route. "So I'll know you're here alright? Don't leave this place", he warned sternly then turned to his watch, "the sunset will come up soon. I'm going okay. Remember my reminders". And with that, he left. Minato knew well that his son doesn't like to be bothered while doing his hobby as to not distract his attention.

After 3 whole minutes of patience, Naruto saw the breathtaking scene in front of him. There seemed to be an ocean below the place the sun was setting. The last shine of the sun, was reflected on the water which made the light that mirrored it, look like beautiful floating crystals. The horizon, on the other hand, had the beautiful shade of orange he loved, filling the air with it's hypnotizing color. Before he thought it couldn't get any more lovelier, white gulls started flying across the orange sun. The scene was already etched on the little boy's mind as his hand started to dance around the canvas capturing the beauty of what he just saw. After a full 2 minutes, Naruto was just left with signing the work, until he heard a faint rustling that probably couldn't have been heard by a normal kid.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!", he mumured as his azure eyes were still on the painting, dabbing his name with black paint at the lowermost right corner.

"How'd you know I was here?", an emerald eyed kid wearing a red turtle neck and khaki shorts as well, who seemed to be the same age as Naruto, said, coming out from the bushes on his right.

"There", Naruto ignored the question and took a look at his piece. It was just as breathtaking as the original. "You too!", both his head and finger turned and pointed to his left.

A raven haired wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts came out with his onyx clad eyes widened. "Great ears we have there don't we?".

Naruto backed away from his work and now placed his attention to the raven hair. "I like painting in somewhere quiet...so...somehow my hearing gets unbelievably greater than a child's...".

The raven hair raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's what my dad thinks...".

"You're a good painter...", the red head murmured as he came closer to admire the work.

"Uh huh...", the raven haired agreed, also coming closer.

"Do you guys paint as well?", Naruto asked excitedly.

The two nodded in unison.

Naruto raised out a hand. "Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you".

Without bothering to raise out a hand as well, they said,

"Gaara Sabaku".

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"Hmph. If I knew you weren't that friendly-".

"Dobe...".

"What did you just call me, TEME!", Naruto countered.

"How could you be so good in painting with that attittude?".

"Oh yeah! And what's with-", he turned to the dark night sky, " Ah! Daddy must be looking for me".

"Will you come back here?", little Gaara half pleaded, half asked.

Naruto paused in heading off and turned to them with an evil grin. "Are you guys having an overnight here as well?".

They nodded.

"I can't come back anymore after this. I'm sneaking out. Wanna come?".

The two blinked at the idea.

"Sneak out? I'm in!", Sasuke said boredly, though, excited with getting away from 'them'.

"Okay...", Gaara agreed as well.

"I'll be here by 10!", Naruto started heading off again but went back after a few steps,"You guys are my best friends okay?", he pointed to Sasuke, "you'll be Sasuke-san", then pointed at Gaara, "Gaara-san", and at himself, "I'll be Naruto-san!".

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto just chuckled. "Bye bye Sasuke-san, Gaara-san!".

Naruto left ,leaving the two bewildered by why they must call each other that and how he told them they were his bestfriends, as he giggled at the thought of the sneak out...

...not knowing what awaits them.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! Anyways, here, I'll give you a hint on things. Remember the times Naruto's head throbbed as you read these 10 years ago scenes. Oh and ummm...I'm sorry if you think they're still too childish to know 'dobe' and 'teme' and that at that age, they already sneak out...yada yada...R&R!**


	8. 10 Years Ago II

_**A/N: Yup, I think the reviews are enough...I'm a kind person...haha yeah whatever...I already have chapter 9 too...yey! Read Dreamer609's new fic...sad yet beautiful! On with the story...**_

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 8: 10 years ago continuation II**

Naruto turned to his watch then at his dad. He knew he was sleeping soundly, not faking it. Yup, he knew as well if his dad was faking sleep. The time was not exactly right being it 10:17, but if it was 10, then it was alright.

He got out of the RV quietly, seeing the 2 paintings he made, the sunset and the night sky. He made his way through the route he just memorized and found the familar red head and raven hair.

"You're late, dobe", Sasuke said jumping out from a tree.

"Yeah, sorry about that, Sasuke-san", Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"What are we suppose to do?", Gaara, who was currently in a log, swaying his feet, asked quietly.

Naruto placed his hands in his pockets then looked around. "Wanna venture the woods? We won't get lost. I could memorize routes easily. Then if we find some place to stay, I wanna know all about my bestfriends! You want?", Naruto smiled widely.

The two eyed the blonde. They weren't really in to the last suggestion. But before they knew it, the blonde wouldn't take no for an answer and grabbed them towards the woods.

They walked around for half an hour until they saw a land where there were already 3 logs they could sit on, probably from previous hikers, and stayed there instead. As soon as Naruto sat in his own log, the one in the middle, a sound errupted from his stomach, making the two stare at him.

"Ehe...walking...you know...", he said as he rubbed the back of his head, embarassed.

Gaara took something from the torso pocket of his turtle neck and handed something to the blonde. "Apple?".

Naruto's eyes twinkled. "Gaara-san...". And soon Naruto has already tackled the poor red-head into a hug.

Naruto was just too much for the red-head and gave up struggling until the blonde, to his delight, let go and went to his log, munching on the apple, smiling.

"So Gaara-san (munch) tell us about you...oh...wait (munch) why are you here in the first (munch) place?".

Gaara answered quietly. "My father says he wanted us to get some bonding time".

"Why (munch) what do you two do (munch) at home?".

"I paint a lot while my father is at work".

"Ohhh...hey! How many pieces (munch) have you paint?", Naruto asked in a challenge.

Gaara shrugged. "15...?".

"What's that suppose to mean? Hmph! Nevermind!", he turned to Sasuke, already finished his apple and started digging a hole for it, "How 'bout you, Sasuke-san?".

"What are you doing anyways?", he eyed the half-burried apple.

"Mmmmm...fertilizer...Hey! I'm the one asking questions here!".

"What?".

"What made you come here?".

"My uncle decided that we camp here...and...they're annoying...so...I'm here".

Naruto smiled. "Now I know all about your reasons...".

"How 'bout you, Naruto?...", Gaara asked, receiving a glare which made him flinch but understood the reason, "san".

Naruto turned back on his smile. "My birthday was two days ago. I asked my dad to bring me to a place with a beautiful scenery as a present from him. And here I am".

The two turned silent then turned curiously to a blonde who was staring down at their faces.

"What're you doing?", Sasuke asked.

"I'm analyzing...", then he stared at Gaara's face and soon sat back down on his log. "You two...do you know how to smile?".

The two were taken aback by the question.

"You should look happy...I think it suits you two...".

"What if we can't be happy?", Sasuke asked coldly.

"And why is that?", Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling you".

"Please Sasuke-san", Sasuke turned to a blonde drawing something on the soil with a stick while pouting towards him,"if I knew about it, then I could help".

"What if you can't?".

"I'm your best friend".

Sasuke sighed as he saw twinkling azure eyes. "I saw my parents die in front of me...".

Naruto stopped drawing. "Why?".

"They died protecting me from a serial killer", He turned to the blonde, who was gaping "Hn. See?".

Naruto closed his mouth then smiled. "I can help you, Sasuke-san...but I wanna know why Gaara-san can't smile".

Sasuke was shocked. _Could he really help him?_ His uncle had taken him to various psychologists and the memory was still etched in his mind. The room of blood. _So how could a kid his age help him?_

Gaara gazed at the blonde, unsure if he could trust him.

Naruto smiled."You guys are my bestfriends. I wanna see your smiles too!".

"My mom died giving birth to me so my dad hated me for that...".

Naruto, as well, smiled back at him.

"Now what's your answer?", Sasuke asked.

Naruto was still smiling as he turned his eyes to the sky. "Your problems, if mixed together, is my problem...".

The other two turned to each other not knowing what the blonde meant.

"Just like Gaara-san, my mother died as well but when I was 3...".

Gaara mouted an 'oh'.

"And just like Sasuke-san, she died protecting me...from a car crash".

Sasuke blinked. "So why smile?".

Naruto returned his gaze to the Uchiha. "Sasuke-san, here's my solution. I got through that and I kept smiling because I know my mom is watching me and so are your parents, right? They and my mom died protecting us. Shouldn't you be happy? They loved us that much to give up their own lives. And Gaara-san", he turned to the red-head, "You should know that if your mom died giving birth to you as well, then she loved you too. And your dad, didn't you just say you were bonding here? And also he knows your hobby right? So, he wouldn't neglect it and get you what you want. You've been needing a lot for 15 paintings. He's just upset to lose someone important. Okay? And one more thing, come here", he patted the right and left sides of his log.

They stood up, still trying to absorb what was just said to them, as they got to the blonde's side and sat down.

Naruto turned to Gaara and heard a murmur. "What?", the blonde asked.

"25. I painted 25 pictures", the he tilted his gaze with the swetest smile Naruto could have seen from his friend, which made his eyes twinkle, then turn to his other best friend.

"You're right...",the raven-hair said, with a beautiful smile as well.

Naruto, to the two's shock, seemed to ignore them and got back to his drawing, as if to do some finishing touches. "There", he said.

The two looked at the drawing and saw the three of them, their names labeled on top of their heads,even though it looked obvious who was who. One had raven hair, the other had spiky, unruly hair and the other with the what-seems-to-be an eyeliner below his eye. They were all smiling widely. Still looking into the picture, they were then hugged tightly by the blonde. "You should also remember that there are important people who care about you when you're sad...like me!". He chuckled.

The two, then chuckled as well in unison.

Naruto soon let go and suggested something. "Hey! You guys wanna play hide and seek?". Although he got no reply, he said as he ran off, "you should know your way back...I'll be the it!".

Sasuke and Gaara turned to each other and ran off, both thinking that they found themselves such a simple minded bestfriend...but was worth it.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...you must be thinking to yourself right now..."WHAT THE HECK! I MEAN...WHAT THE HECK!". That's 'kay...I found it that way too now that I feel like I'm used to how stories should go...sigh...anyways, I really like the situations why they were all sad and I just thought of the best solutions that Naruto was able to relate to, don't you think? Sigh. I know what you're thinking...such big words for 5 year old boy/s...but they're smart...so...LIVE WITH IT! Haha...R&R!**


	9. 10 Years Ago III

_**A/N: Chapter 9...the REAL truth! Warning: OVER DRAMATIC!**_

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 10 years III**

The little blonde was hiding from a certain raven-hair up a tree. He turned to his watch. 11:34. Still alright to play a game. It's been 3 rounds already. If Sasuke finds him-

"Found you, Naruto-san!", Sasuke shouted with glee.

"Hmph! I'm it again. **GAARA-SAN! I WAS ALREADY TAGGED!**".

The red head then came out crawling from a group of bushes.

Naruto turned to the two. On his left. Then right. Left. Right. Left. Right. "Haha! This is great! You guys are smiling!".

The two turned to their proud bestfriend. It felt kinda great to see their bestfriend so happy because _THEY_ themselves were happy.

"Alright, alright! I'm counting now", he closed his eyes and the two ran off.

When he reached 20, he started searching. After the first time they played, they created a border so they won't go too far, because if they did, oh the poor it.

He was searching for 5 minutes already. _Man! They seem to have gotten good hiding spots_. He continued searching until he heard a vicious growl. He knew that sound._ It was a bear._ His eyes widened as he ran off to the sound. It wasn't near nor was it too far. He was really scared. If one of his bestfriends were to be in trouble,then it would all be his fault for making them sneak out.

Naruto's face paled when he arrived. He saw Gaara there in the middle of two dangerous things that would lead him to be harmed or worse, death. He was holding a stick to ward of what was in front of him, which was the bear. But if he moved too back away, he would be falling from a cliff where, below were some slippery rocks and a river. If he fell, then, Naruto prayed, please let it be in the river. But the current was strong for him to be afloat. He decided to do something that in the future he regretted. He called out Gaara's name to warn him what was behind him and just roll of to the side, not seeing the bear already being ward off. The red-head thought he was relieved when he saw his blonde best friend, but when he stumbled backward, Naruto could've looked like snow. He did the only thing he could do.

* * *

Sasuke was very far away from the noise but he knew he heard it. The growl from a bear. He darted off, worrying about his friends. He couldn't...no...he didn't want to see them hurt. He tried to run as much as his small legs could take him. When he found the source of the noise, he hid behind an array of bushes and saw his emerald-eyed friend warding off the bear in front of him. But he himself knew that he had to ward it off himself so Gaara could step forward and avoid the deadly cliff behind him. He threw a rock in a direction the bear won't be able to harm them. Thankfully, the bear heard it and followed. But everything went wrong when he heard the blonde. Gaara stumbled._ no...no...no...no...NO! Not him as well!_

* * *

Gaara fell. He was scared. He looked down and saw the rocks that will surely bring him to his doom.

"GAARA!".

He turned back to what was in front of him. He saw Naruto trying to grab a hold of him. He was seriously scared.

"Naruto!", he pleaded, "Help!".

Naruto heard the fear in his voice. He just had to grab hold of him. And he did. He was able to hold on to Gaara's whole body while his other hand made sure to cover his head as to not to suffer a fatal blow.

They plunged deeper and deeper. Naruto looked down. They couldn't have been any more unfortunate. They were going to fall in the rocks. He made sure nothing would happen to Gaara. It was his fault that these things happened anyways. _So, let him take the blow instead._ He then closed his eyes waiting for what will happen next.

* * *

Sasuke left his hiding spot and headed to where they fell. He knew he saw Naruto jump off with him. _What would happen to them?_ He looked down but made sure that he won't fall in the edge. There they were. But more importantly, _IT_ was there. The red liquid flowing everywhere. It mostly came from the blonde's head. His yellow hair was covered by it. He knew he's already seen blood before. But it wasn't _THAT_ room this time. The room where his parents were killed. _NO!_ He was really scared._ His friends could've..._he couldn't help it. It was just too much. Everything that was happening was just too much. He didn't want to see blood again. Sasuke backed away and soon collapsed under pressure as a group of adults came hustling around him, his uncle with them. Before he lost consciousness, he said with a low voice, emitting fear, "Below the cliff...blood...don't...".

* * *

Naruto fluttered his eyes. The back of his head felt really painful. He looked to his left. _No! It was Gaara! Why? Why was he injured? Why wasn't he able to protect him? The right side of his head was bleeding?_ _This is bad!_ _R__eally bad! It was his fault! All his fault! _He clutched his head as the tears began to fall. _He didn't want him to die! He needed to go find help!_ He started to get up. He felt the need to accomplish his plans, but was unable to do so, when the blow on his head soon knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Gaara woke up. He reached for the right side of his forehead. _We already fell so why was the the right side of his head only the one hurting?_ He turned to his right and it was the worst thing he could have seen in his whole life. Yellow became red. "Na-Naruto-san! Wake up! Please! Wake up!", he pleaded desperately only to receive nothing. He didn't know what to do. The blood continued to ooze out. Even the river was affected by it. He held his head. _He wanted to... He didn't want this. He must...he felt like he_ _just had to. _He lost consciousness as well when a person, he knew was his dad, grabbed him, after muttering, "Forget...I want to...forget...".

* * *

It's been 3 days already. Naruto woke up in a hospital bed with bandages around his head (ya know...that white thing that's wrapped on a person's head). His bed was in the middle of two more beds. On his right was a raven-haired kid while on his left was a red-head kid. _They looked familiar...they were...no!_ His eyes widened. _It couldn't_ _be...it was them! They were in the hospital too! Why? They were hurt as well...? It's because of him, isn't it? He knows it is. It's all his fault._ He started to release a blood-curdling scream while clutching his head. The door to their room suddenly opened and another older blonde rushed to his side, while trying to soothe him as he continued shouting "DOCTOR!". The scream wouldn't die down. The other two woke up. The raven-hair's eyes widened then closed, totally crinkled, while the other held his hands between his head. A doctor, accompanied by two other nurses, came in, holding a syringe that soon injected the screaming blonde. The doctor instructed the two to do the same to and bring them to separate rooms, which was hurriedly done after the command.

* * *

A day later, Minato came into his son's hospital room as Naruto just started to wake up.

"Daddy!".

"Hello Naruto-kun!".

"Daddy", he pouted, "I wanna go paint that sunset now".

Minato's eyes widened. "But you- Ok...but you rest first okay?".

"Yes, daddy". As soon as his eyelids went down and his breathing started to even out, Minato got out and went to the doctor who treated his child. Gaara's father and Itachi were there as well.

"He forgot...", Minato murmured.

"Gaara has forgotten as well. I know I heard him say he wanted to forget", Gaara's father said.

"My nephew was also too traumatized with all the blood he saw...he's seen much of it already from before...", Madara informed.

"Based on your information and the research we have conducted", a doctor with curly brunette hair and brown eyes said, "Gaara and Sasuke had suffered traumatic amnesia, while Naruto received retrograde because of the head blow. The incident from a day ago, it seems seeing the other two brought back the painful memories he had. But don't worry, memories aside from the accident, will still be remembered. It would be best if it would take a couple months or years for them to see each other, for it will be a painful experience to them. That's all I could say. Excuse me".

With that, they devised their plans and when everything was confirmed, they went their separate ways, making sure to follow the doctor's orders...in an exaggerated way.

* * *

**A/N: Does it make perfect sense now? If not, feel free to as questions. Also, I'm sorry...now you've seen that it's really too over dramatic...'kay so...R&R!**


	10. Lasting Friendship

**A/N: Hmmm...last chapter a'ready...I'll keep this short...my other notes are below...so on the other hand, read Dreamer609's stories...12 Roses will really bring you to tears ;)**

* * *

**3 princes**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lasting Friendship**

"That's what happened, right Gaara, Sasuke?", Naruto said weakly.

The emotions the other two felt that day flowed through them. The pain, the fear, everything.

Gaara looked up. "But you-".

"I know I received the worst. But when we met, our memories seemed...a...li-". They didn't know that the memories were too much for him. While telling the story, Naruto did his best to hold on the balcony railings to avoid collapsing, but failed.

"NARUTO!", Minato rushed upwards.

Sasuke and Gaara also tried to rush, but as soon as they stood up, their vision felt hazy making their elder guardians grab hold of them.

"Let's go back to your room, Sasuke", Madara commanded.

"Gaara, you too", Gaara's father suggested as well.

Sasuke and Gaara looked at each other and said in unison, "We're staying with Naruto".

"It's no use, anyway, they remember everything. Fine. Go", Gaara's father said.

And soon, they headed off to their best friend.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find two people beside him. His bestfriends. Though he didn't want to wake up the two, his movements did.

"Naruto-_san_, are you okay?", Gaara asked, adding a sarcastic emphasis.

"Gaara...", Naruto murmured.

"And you commanded us to add a -san", Sasuke chuckled making Naruto chuckle as well but turn serious as he gazed the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault for everything that happened that time. I mean you guys suffered and I didn't really want-", Naruto trailed off as his eyes began to water.

"Even if that's true, you didn't mean any of it. You almost even paid it with your life...", Gaara shuddered, remembering the flowing blood.

"Like I said...for the..." Sasuke tried to remember something, "...third time...what's your head really made of? Steel? And besides, you're the only person who helped us...", Sasuke added with a gentle smile.

"You guys...", Naruto took them by the neck and squeezed them, chuckling, "I love you...".

The two looked at each other with their eyes saying, _what else are we suppose to do?_, and hugged the blonde back.

They all fell into slumber with a smile etched on their faces, thankful for the friendship they all found 10 years ago.

* * *

Naruto was just about to head for his class when he stopped and turned at Kiba.

"Hey, are you still an agent?".

"Maybe. Maybe not", Kiba replied.

"Oh come on!", Naruto grunted.

"Fine. Yeah. I still am".

"And you're still in contact with them?".

Kiba nodded. "Why are you asking all this?".

Naruto came closer and whispered something in his ear then let go afterwards and ran off.

Kiba sighed then reached for his earpiece. "Neji, Tenmari, Kankurou...".

* * *

Neji already received the message and turned to the raven-hair, grabbing his wrist. "Let's go!".

"Neji! We'll be late!".

"Shut up, Uchiha".

Sasuke grunted and gave in.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Tenmari agreed to the orders as well and told his red-head brother, "Gaara, there's something we forgot...let's go!", then nodded at Kankurou who soon dashed off.

"Go get it yourself!", Gaara said stubbornly.

"Just come with me!", Tenmari rolled her eyes.

Gaara as well gave in.

**-0-0-0-0-**

The two were taken to the 2nd floor then to a room with an opened door and was shoved in after they were told, "Good luck!".

They looked around and eyed the boy in the corner who stopped working and turned, holding two buckets of paint in his hand.

"Get to work! Here's what we'll do...".

* * *

They just finished when the bell for break time rang. They did the last thing needing to be done, stepped away from the room and looked around. It looked beautiful. Just a good enough replica.

The three looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll meet up at lunch here. It'll probably dry up by then!", Naruto hurried with his possessions as to not let the girls see them together or it will be real mayhem.

"How are we suppose to meet up?", Sasuke asked, also hurrying, his question already obvious that he was talking about the girls.

Naruto turned and pointed at Gaara. "His brother will fix that".

With that, they split up.

* * *

_**-Lunch-**_

The announcement was made. Everyone hurried to the 2nd floor to where the Art Room was located. The door was still closed when they came in. In front of it, were the "3 Princes", heavily guarded by 3 buff bodyguards, Naruto had asked Kiba to ask Kankurou for, and Tsunade. The girls felt duped. This was the reason why the announcement said that no gadgets allowed.

"Okay! Listen up!", Tsunade commanded as all the students quieted down, "today, you all will be able to see the art room made by your own classmates, Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. We, the teachers, haven't seen the room as well. It will be a great surprise. So, now please, arrange yourselves by 30".

"Hope you guys will enjoy it", Naruto called out then placed his arms behind Sasuke and Gaara's shoulders, "me and my bestfriends here made it!", he smiled widely, while the girls thought they would have melted from the scene in front of them, then opened the door to the room, "WELCOME!".

It was astoundingly gorgeous. The room was painted beautifully from the walls to even the floor, that was colored chocolate brown to imitate the soil. Every little detail was there. To the left wall where the door was stuck until the wall to its right, had the view of the woods in a cloudy day. The fluff of the clouds were visible, the bark of the woods looked as rough as an original, the leaves of the trees were freshly green as well. The little critters you could be hearing were scattered, some crawling, some just hanging up a tree branch. The wall across the doorway, on the other hand, had a different scene. It was the sunset that Naruto had captured back then. The beautiful shade of orange illuminating everywhere as you see the shine of the sun slowly drifting off, captured perfectly again. On the right of it again, had another different scene. It was the dark night sky with the twinkling yellow stars and the now continued rocky cliff Naruto drew 2 days ago. It was the same place Gaara fell from, 10 years ago, but this time it looked much safer. It copied the place where the three met, by placing the thick array of bushes. Below it was also the stream but it portrayed a calm one this time. The rocks that Naruto drew blood on before, was now replaced by just the shining rocks that glowed from the moonlight.

Meanwhile, while the students and teachers kept on admiring the work, the threesome smiled. They were the only ones who knew the secret behind the woods they painted on the 2 connecting walls. It was only a very small drawing at the back. There, a land had the three logs in place, where in front of the middle log, had the drawing Naruto made back then and the very little detail of the bump in where the buried apple was. To them, it was really the most important part of the woods.

_**It was the piece of land where they all shared their first smiles.**_

**-Owari-**

* * *

**A/N: There...it's done. You know I didn't really expect this story to receive LOTS of review, no offense to me, coz if I was a reader, I think I'd like this as a romance story, no? Well, I'm thinking about that actually...a sequel maybe? But...like said...still thinking about it, 'kay? Anyways, to those who appreciated it, ****thanks a lot for the support! I really appreciated it ^_^**

**Now that this' done, I recommend Wind Whirlpool by enslavedRei...real good and cute! Go search it...NOW!**


End file.
